As Husband and Wife
by Misaki Hara
Summary: 'Wanita keturunan Hyuuga harus mementingkan keluarga di atas segalanya' itulah yang selalu dikatakan orangtuanya sebelum ia terbang ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi S1-nya. Rewrite As Husband and Wife Misaki Hara
1. Trauma

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

As Husband and Wife © Misaki Hara

Main Character

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Warning

Rewrite Story, AU (Japan-verse), Lil' Bit OOC

Summary

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang wanita lulusan luar negeri yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan akademiknya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa deadline menikahnya sudah telat dua tahun. _'Wanita keturunan Hyuuga harus mementingkan keluarga di atas segalanya' _itulah yang selalu dikatakan orangtuanya sebelum ia terbang ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi S1-nya.

* * *

**Trauma**

"Hinata-san, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam bulat dengan jas abu-abu yang panjang. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa gugup yang memenuhi dirinya. Keringat dingin yang jarang muncul pun mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dihadapannya seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dikepang satu, terlihat sama gugupnya dengan si pria untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi.

"Terima kasih atas perasaanmu padaku. Tapi...aku rasa aku bukan wanita yang cocok untukmu," ucap gadis yang bernama Hinata itu lalu meninggalkan pria tadi yang sedang syok berat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

'Gomen nasai...'

–美咲–

Matahari di akhir musim semi memang cukup hangat siang itu. Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya dan memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura di Yamanaka Café, tempat favorit mereka untuk berkumpul dan mengobrol santai sejak SMA dulu. Cafe itu tidak begitu jauh dari kampus di mana Hinata mengajar. Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit dengan jalan kaki.

"Hinata-sensei!"

Seorang gadis berambut biru yang dihiasi jepit rambut berbentuk bunga kertas menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Ada apa Konan-sensei?"

Konan melipat lengan di dada. Matanya menyirat pertanyaan yang harus segera dijawab oleh Hinata.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Apa kurangnya dia?" Konan balik bertanya.

Selama beberapa detik Hinata berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Konan itu. Akhirnya ia pun mengerti.

"Sepertinya beritanya langsung menyebar ke seluruh penghuni kampus. Aku tidak menyangka kalau universitas sebesar Todai berisi para penggosip," jawab Hinata yang menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan Konan lagi.

Ya, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau berita tentang Hinata menolak lagi ajakan kencan dari seorang dosen muda yang merupakan pria idaman para mahasiswi maupun para dosen menyebar ke seluruh kampus. Atau mungkin ke seluruh Tokyo. Ini merupakan berita sekaligus gossip yang tidak boleh terlewatkan.

"Baiklah. Dia baik, lembut, perhatian..." Hinata mulai membuka suara dan menyebutkan penilaian dari seorang Aburame Shino yang selama beberapa bulan ini didengarnya.

"Dan setia," tambah Konan. Ia terlihat sedikit tidak sabaran dengan Hinata bertele-tele.

"Ya, setia," setuju Hinata. Ia dapat melihat Konan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Aburame Shino adalah contoh pria setia yang tidak boleh dilewatkan oleh setiap gadis. Hanya sayang dia sedikit pendiam dan kikuk terhadap wanita. Atau mungkin itu daya tariknya? Entahlah.

"Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan yang istimewa dengannya. Apa aku harus membohongi perasaan sendiri?"

Konan menghela napas berat. Baginya, Hinata memang wanita yang sulit dimengerti. Konan mengenal Hinata tidak hanya sebulan dua bulan melainkan hampir 8 tahun lebih sejak Hinata menginjakkan kaki di Harvard University.

"Baiklah terserah Hinata-sensei saja. Kupikir kamu harus menuntaskan traumamu itu segera. Oke, aku harus datang seminar sebentar lagi. Osakini Shitsureishimasu!"

Konan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, berharap kouhainya yang telah menjadi kawan sejawatnya itu dapat merenungi sikapnya. Memang bukan sikap yang buruk, tapi ia tidak bisa terus melarikan diri.

–美咲–

Angin hangat berhembus, mengayun helaian rambut dua orang gadis yang sedang menunggu pesanannya datang. Apakah musim panas akan segera datang?

Seorang pria berseragam pelayan Yamanaka Café datang mengantar dua cangkir teh hitam dan roti irlandia hangat dengan olesan mentega yang menggugah selera. Kedua menu itu selalu dipesan kedua gadis tadi jika mereka datang ke Yamanaka Café ini. Ya, mereka, Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kudengar kamu menolak seseorang lagi, ya?" tanya Sakura tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Aku bingung, benar-benar bingung. Pria sejati seperti apa yang kamu cari. Padahal kudengar pria itu pria yang baik," ujar Sakura mengutarakan kekecewaannya. "Kau terlalu sibuk mengejar gelas S2 dan sekarang sibuk mengajar hingga tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk pergi kencan di sabtu malam. Sebagai sahabat, aku cukup resah."

"…"

Hinata tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Jika ada yang bertanya pun ia tidak tahu alasannya. Jika ia bilang karena trauma, mungkin akan ditertawakan orang. Rasa takut yang berlebihan itu tak mau hilang walaupun Hinata sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau mengingat masa lalu?"

Hinata melirik Sakura. Ia iri, sedikit iri dengan Sakura yang mampu mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Itachi hingga tahun keenam. Sakura dan pria bernama Itachi itu awalnya adalah musuh bebuyutan. Itachi adalah Ketua OSIS saat mereka koukousei dan Sakura adalah salah satu dari beberapa siswi yang suka melanggar aturan seragam sekolah. Namun, Sakura dengan kegigihannya, berhasil meraih impiannya sebagai designer fashion dan membuka butiknya di Harajuku Street. Dari sebuah kenakalan masa remaja, ia mendapatkan dua hal, Cinta dan Cita-cita. Hinata ingin sekali berteriak bahwa ia iri dengan hal itu.

Hanya Sakura dan Konan yang tahu sebab dari traumanya Hinata. Semua itu karena tiga pria berbeda yang tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab dan kesetiaan. Bahkan pria yang terakhir rela meninggalkan Hinata di hari pernikahan mereka. Karena wanita lain. Apakah semua pria di dunia seperti itu? Tiga kali itu cukup membuat Hinata sadar bahwa ia tidak akan berhubungan dengan pria manapun lagi. Sudah cukup.

_Flashback on_

_Musim semi dan musim gugur adalah waktunya yang baik untuk menikahkan anak-anak mereka. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka telah mentaati aturan ini sejak nenek moyang dulu dan sebagai keluarga keturunan bangsawan, mereka harus tetap menjalankan aturan tersebut._

_Musim gugur empat tahun yang lalu, seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga akan menikah dengan pria pilihannya sendiri. Dengan mengantongi izin seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga, gadis ini mantap dengan keputusannya untuk menikah. Seseorang yang akan menjadi pengantin prianya adalah…_

_"Kiba-kun."_

_Pria dengan senyum hangat itu menoleh dan matanya membulat. Ia terpesona dengan sesuatu yang baru dilihatnya itu._

_Gadis yang akan menikah di musim gugur ini, mendekati pria yang dipanggilnya Kiba, diiringi dua gadis lain yang memegangi._

_"Bagaimana? Apakah Kimono ini cocok denganku? Sakura-chan sendiri yang memilihkannya untukku." Tanya Hinata kemudian berputar perlahan._

_Semua keresahan yang ada di pikiran Kiba pun menghilang. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Matanya menatap mata lavender Hinata lekat dan mengenggam kedua tangan Hinata erat._

_"Cocok dan membuatmu sangat cantik, Hinata-chan," ucapnya lirih._

_Wajah Hinata memerah. Pujian yang menyenangkan. Sesuai dengan harapannya._

_"Terima kasih…"_

_Hari pun pernikahan tiba. Hari itu adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hinata. Ia akan menikah dengan Kiba. Akhirnya setelah dipertemukan oleh seorang teman dan berpacaran selama satu tahun lebih, restu dari keluarga didapatnya dan kedua keluarga pun meminta untuk secepatnya diadakan upacara pernikahan. Dan sesuai permintaan keluarga mempelai wanita, upacara diadakan dengan adat Shinto–keluarga Hinata adalah keturunan bangsawan._

_Pendeta Shinto telah bersiap. Semua anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekat telah hadir di kuil itu. Satu-satunya yang belum hadir hanyalah Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba, pengantin pria, pria yang dipercaya oleh Hinata sebagai cinta sejatinya._

_Cinta…_

_Sejati…_

_Namun apakah cinta sejati harus datang terlambat di acara pernikahannya sendiri? Apakah pengantin wanita harus menunggu satu jam lebih demi kehadiran cinta sejatinya?_

_'Kiba-kun, kamu ada di mana?'_

_Hinata rela menunggu selama apapun. Tapi tidak bagi orang-orang yang telah hadir sejak pagi. Suasana yang sepi suara tadi pun kini dihiasi obrolan-obrolan dan gumaman._

_Seseorang datang dan suasana kembali sunyi._

_Hinata harap itu pengantin prianya. Tapi… bukan. Kiba tidak memiliki wajah sepucat itu dan rambutnya tidak biru tua. Pria itu lebih dikenalnya sebagai mak comblang mereka, Sai._

_"Hinata… maaf." Suara Sai terdengar terengah-engah. Pasti dia buru-buru sekali kemari._

_Sai menyerahkan amplop yang telah terbuka. Hinata mengeluarkan isinya._

_Selembar kertas yang dilipat tiga atau lebih tepatnya…sepucuk surat._

_Hinata membacanya dengan seksama. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis. Air mata berurai dan sedikit demi sedikit membasahi kertas yang dipegangnya._

_**Maaf Hinata-chan, ternyata satu tahun tidak bisa membuatku membuatku melupakannya dan ternyata sangat sulit menyadari bahwa aku tidak siap menikah denganmu. Kau boleh mencaciku tapi banyak hal yang membuatku berpikiran seperti ini. Sekali lagi maaf Hinata-chan. Tolong lupakan saja aku.**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

_Tidak…_

_Siap…_

_Menikah…?_

_Ia menatap Sai dan bertanya melalui matanya apakah Sai sedang bercanda. Namun ini bukan lelucon yang dibuatnya untuk membuatku terlihat bodoh. Ini nyata..._

_"Maaf Hinata… aku terlambat. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi." Wajah Sai mengatakan ia bersungguh-sungguh._

_Mata Hinata menjadi kosong…kemudian…_

_Bruggh!_

…_ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri._

_Flashback off_

"Aku tidak tahu." Hinata memandangi langit biru yang terhampar indah. Musim panas akan menggantikan musim semi. Rasa hangat ini berganti dengan lembabnya udara di musim panas nanti. "Mungkin sampai menemukan orang yang benar-benar masuk kriteria."

Sakura mendengar hal hebat. Kriteria pria idaman Hinata. Benar-benar menarik. Ia tidak boleh melewatkannya sedikitpun.

"Seperti apa orang yang masuk kriteria itu?"

Hinata tidak menyangka Sakura akan menanggapi dengan serius. Seorang Sakura ingin mendengar sebuah bualan dari Hinata. Rasanya sedikit tidak masuk akal. Tapi toh, Hinata tetap memulai karangan indahnya tentang pria idamannya.

"Matanya sebiru langit musim panas…"

_Ya, tipikal musim panas._

"Punya senyum secerah matahari di musim panas."

_'Seperti Sai.'_

"Punya rasa humor."

_'Seperti Itachi-senpai.'_

"Mungkin…rambutnya pirang," lanjut Hinata sedikit ragu.

_'Seperti matahari musim panas, eh?'_

"Baik hati, ramah, perhatian, setia."

'Seperti Konan-senpai, Temari-senpai, Okaasan, Shikamaru.'

"Yah…seperti itulah, hehehe…"

Hinata tertawa sendiri dengan karangan hebatnya itu. Tidak ada laki-laki yang seperti itu. Tidak mungkin ada. Itu…itu terlalu sempurna.

Itu hanya bualan dan seharusnya Sakura tahu. Seharusnya Sakura berkomentar sesuatu atas bualannya tadi. Tapi Hinata malah menemukan Sakura sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu. Atau…lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia mengikuti arah mata Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura sedang tertarik dengan seorang pria yang sedang duduk melamun tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Yang membatasi mereka hanya dinding kaca cafe tersebut.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba. Matanya telah beralih dari sosok pria tadi.

"Ya?"

Sakura mengenggam kedua telapak Hinata. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia berkata, "akhirnya…akhirnya kutemukan pria idamanmu itu. Berbahagialah."

"A-apa?"

–つづく–

**Pojok Author**

Baiklah, saya ingin meminta maaf kepada para reader yang menunggu update-an fanfic saya _#kalaumemangadayangnunggu—_karena saya malah melakukan rewrite, bukannya upload update-an. Yah...tunggu ajalah update-annya. m(_)m

M. Hara


	2. Who is He?

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

As Husband and Wife © Misaki Hara

Main Character

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Starring

Deidara as Namikaze Deidara

Kyuubi as Namikaze Kyuubi

Warning

Rewrite Story, AU (Japan-verse), Lil' Bit OOC

Summary

_'Wanita keturunan Hyuuga harus mementingkan keluarga di atas segalanya' _itulah yang selalu dikatakan orangtuanya sebelum ia terbang ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi S1-nya. Namun ketika masa lalu menghantuinya, apakah ia dapat menemukan pria yang akan memberinya kebahagiaan? Ini merupakan kisah seorang wanita sukses yang berada di antara himpitan tradisi keluarga dan faham feminisme yang kuat. _Aku seorang wanita mandiri!_

* * *

"Sakura-chan, kau bercanda ya?" bisik Hinata tidak percaya.

"Ssstt, jangan berisik. Ayo ikut!" kata Sakura menyeret Hinata mendekati sosok pria bertopi hitam dan memakai _hoodie_ jingga serta celana _training _hitam.

Hinata tidak mau diseret-seret seperti ini dan Sakura pun berganti posisi berada di belakang Hinata. Sakura semakin mendorong Hinata setelah melihat gerakan pria itu yang seolah tahu sedang didekati mereka dan berencana beranjak dari kursinya. Kekuatan Sakura semakin tidak terkontrol dan…

Brugg!

…Hinata terjengkang kuat ke depan, menabrak sosok pria ber-_hoodie_ jingga yang tepat berada di hadapannya dan membuat mereka berdua mendarat di lantai ubin yang dingin dengan pose yang memalukan. Rok Hinata yang hanya selutut itu sobek sepanjang 30 centi dan memamerkan pahanya yang mulus dan putih. Topi pria yang ditabraknya tadi terlepas dan menampakkan wajah pria itu secara keseluruhan.

Hinata sempat terpana oleh indahnya iris mata pria itu. Namun, setelah menyadari posisinya; terlebih lagi sebuah telapak tangan berada tepat di dadanya, ia diam sejenak karena syok lalu berteriak super keras.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

**Who is He?**

Hari sudah malam. Bulatan jingga itu telah berganti dengan bulatan putih tak sempurna nan indah. Langit hitam dengan taburan bintang layaknya permata menghiasi malam musim semi itu.

Hinata baru saja sampai di apartemennya yang berada di lantai delapan. Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 09.05 p.m.

Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Ajakan Shino-sensei, diinterogasi oleh Konan-sensei, menabrak orang yang tidak dikenal dan rok ikut sobek pula. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Untung saja Hinata tidak pingsan karena malu. Yang ia lakukan hanya berteriak histeris dan mengundang perhatian orang di sekitar. Mereka mengira pria itu mengganggu Hinata dan Sakura. Hal ini diperkuat dengan Hinata yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tubuh pria itu dengan rok sobek dan posisi telapak tangan pria itu yang berada di dada kanan Hinata. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata menampar keras wajah pria itu dan membuat orang-orang datang untuk membawa pria itu pergi darinya. Mungkin dibawa ke kantor polisi atau semacamnya.

Tentu saja pria itu tidak bersalah. Yang sebenarnya salah adalah Sakura. Ia yang mendorong Hinata. Tapi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, Sakura malah berkata, _"Pria seperti itu tidak cocok denganmu. Baru bertemu saja dia berani menyentuh dadamu. Mengerikan." _Benar-benar tipikal Sakura yang suka membuat ulah.

"Haahhh…" desah Hinata lelah. Sangat memalukan. Mencoreng nama klan Hyuuga saja.

Tap, tap, tap…

Terdengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer apartemen yang dingin. Seseorang mendekati Hinata. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

"Aa, Deidara-san."

Pria berambut pirang panjang yang baru tiba itu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata membungkuk memberi salam. "Konbanwa, Deidara-san."

"Hei, hei, Hinata-san, tidak perlu terlalu hormat seperti itu. Seorang bangsawan memberi hormat pada rakyat jelata. Heh, lucu sekali."

Tawa Deidara berderai dan Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

Deidara adalah tetangga apartemen Hinata setelah ia kembali ke Jepang enam bulan yang lalu. Deidara merupakan pria yang berkepribadian hangat dan humoris. Menyenangkan sekali dapat bertetangga dengannya. Dia juga seorang seniman tembikar ternyata.

"Dei-san dari mana?" Tanya Hinata setelah Deidara selesai dengan tawanya.

"Membeli makan malam," jawab Deidara sambil menunjukkan kantung kertas dengan logo sebuah kedai ramen.

"Makan malam pada jam sembilan. Teratur sekali," sindir Hinata.

Deidara hanya tersenyum malu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Cklek!

"Ooii, Deidara, sudah pulang?"

Deidara dan Hinata menoleh ke pintu yang ada di sebelah apartemen Hinata. Seorang pria muda berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit yang tidak asing bagi Hinata.

Deidara mendekati pemuda tadi dan merangkul bahunya si pemuda dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hinata-san, ini adikku, Naruto. Naruto, ini Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan. Cukup lama untuk menyadari sesuatu.

Hinata memandangi mata biru yang ada di hadapannya. Pipi kiri pria itu terlihat merah.

_'Kami-sama, aku ingat sekarang.'_

Naruto menyeringai sinis. Dia tahu siapa wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Wanita yang menyebabkan lebam kecil di pipi kirinya.

"Hahahaha…kita ketemu lagi," sapa Naruto sambil tertawa hambar.

Deidara bingung dan menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. "Jadi, Hinata-san dan Naruto sudah saling kenal kenal?" Tanya Deidara.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hah, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya tapi wanita inilah yang membuat pipi kiriku bengkak," cetus Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya. Mata Naruto menatap tajam.

Hinata hanya diam dan tertunduk malu, mencoba menutupi semburat merah dipipinya dan juga rasa bersalahnya.

Deidara meragukan tudingan Naruto. Apa mungkin seorang gadis pemalu dan lembut seperti Hinata bisa menampar seseorang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

"Jangan bohong, Hinata-san tidak mungkin melakukan itu," sanggah Deidara seraya bertolah pinggang.

"Aaaa!" Naruto mengusap-usap dahinya. "Untuk apa aku bohong?" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu! Yang pasti kamu bohong!" bentak Deidara balik.

Naruto menggebrak pintu di mana ia bersandar. "Kau paparazzi dari majalah mana? Berapa harga berita dari kejadian tadi siang? Jika uang yang kau butuhkan, hubungi kantor management Orizee (オリゼー), sebelum aku menuntutmu dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik."

Blam!

Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa pria yang bernama Naruto ini menuduhnya sebagai paparazzi. Hinata mengakui kesalahannya dan Sakura tapi… paparazzi? Memangnya dia siapa?

Deidara menatap kosong ke arah pintu. Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat itu dengan bantingan pintu yang akan membuatnya harus meminta maaf kepada para tetangga besok pagi. Namun, di samping memikirkan itu, ada hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan adik laki-lakinya itu?

"Hinata-san, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa benar yang dikatakan Naruto tadi?"

"Ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Semua gara-gara Sakura-chan," kata Hinata dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Ooh... Sakura," ucap Deidara seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Wajar. Sepertinya Naruto serius dengan kata-katanya. Kalian akan terlibat masalah yang cukup besar."

Hinata mencoba mencerna apa saja yang dikatakan Naruto tadi tapi tetap ia tidak mengerti. _Apakah tuduhan pencemaran nama baik sedang menjadi tren di Jepang saat ini? Walaupun aku sibuk dengan kuliah di Harvard, aku tidak pernah mendengar hal tersebut. Membingungkan._

"Deidara-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja," kata Deidara mengizinkan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat adik Deidara-san sebelumnya. Apakah dia tinggal di apartemen ini juga?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan tahan tinggal dengan orang yang se-menyebalkan dia. Lagipula dia sudah disiapkan apartemen khusus Orizee oleh management mereka. Tempat yang jauh lebih mewah dari tempat ini tentunya. Ia di sini hanya untuk menghabiskan jatah liburnya sebelum persiapan konser ulang tahun Orizee bulan depan," jelas Deidara panjang lebar.

Hinata semakin bingung dengan identitas Naruto sebenarnya. Hinata mencoba mengumpulkan _clue_ yang ada. '_Paparazzi? Management? Orizee? Konser? '_

"Oh ya, Hinata-san. Aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau Naruto ada di sini. Bisa gawat kalau fans-nya datang dan mengacau di sini," pinta Deidara sambil bersikap memohon dengan kedua telapak tangan terkatup di depan wajahnya yang sedikit tertunduk.

'_Fans?'_

"_Ano_…Deidara-san, siapa sebenarnya adikmu itu?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

Deidara sedikit terkejut. Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan katakan padaku kau tidak mengenal Orizee."

Hinata menggeleng.

Deidara menepuk dahinya. "_Yappari ne~_ Mereka bilang Orizee terkenal hingga mancanegara," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Hinata menunggu penjelasan Deidara lebih lanjut. Seperti hal buruk akan segera didengarnya.

"_Ne~_ Hinata-san, adikku yang bernama Naruto itu seorang _idol_. Ia anggota _idol group_ Orizee. Mereka terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Tentu saja kau yang lama di Amerika mungkin tidak tahu. Mereka debut sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Begitulah. Hahaha…" Deidara mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tawa hambar.

'_Idol? Eee…'_

"_Komatta!_"

–美咲–

Matahari belum muncul saat Hinata bangun. Hari ini hari minggu yang artinya Hinata libur dari segala aktivitas kampusnya. Dan itu berarti juga...

"Jalan-jalan!"

Suasana ramai yang tidak biasa. Tentu saja karena di lantai itu hanya tiga apartemen yang ditempati, yaitu Hinata, Deidara, dan Zetsu. Hinata orang yang tidak suka mengeluarkan suara ribut. Zetsu? Tidak mungkin. Sosoknya saja bahkan jarang kelihatan. Sedangkan Deidara, dia tipe orang yang tidak suka ribut sendiri. Jadi siapa yang buat ribut di pagi buta ini?

"Hei, Naruto! Berhenti kubilang!"

O-oke, sepertinya jawaban sudah didapat. Naruto. _Siapa ya? Oh iya, adik Deidara yang idol itu. _Saat menyadari hal tersebut lagi, tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian buruk kemarin.

Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya dan bersiap untuk jogging. Rambutnya sudah diekor kuda dan poninya sudah dijepit. Siap untuk berkeringat.

"Minggir!"

Pria berambut pirang mendorongnya untuk menyingkir dari jalannya. Hinata limbung. Untung saja pria berambut pirang lain menahan punggungnya dan membuatnya tidak jadi jatuh.

"Hei, Naruto! Kamu tidak bisa sopan sedikit!" teriak Deidara kepada Naruto yang baru saja menghilang ke dalam lift.

Hinata sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi. Matanya menatap sosok Naruto yang telah menghilang.

"Hinata-san baik-baik saja, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengusap-usap lengan kanannya yang tertabrak Naruto tadi. Tidak sakit sih, hanya saja...

"Tolong maafkan Naruto. Baru saja otousan menelepon dan meminta Naruto untuk datang ke rumah kami di Osaka." Deidara menghela napas sambil menunjuk lift dengan kepalanya.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Hinata spontan.

Deidara melipat lengannya di depan dada dan diam.

Hinata sadar kalau dia sudah melanggar batas privasi Deidara. "Maaf, kalau Deidara-san tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan kuceritakan lain kali saja." Suara Deidara terdengar sedih. "Hinata-san mau jogging, kan?"

"I-iya," jawab Hinata. Dia melihat Deidara menguap lebar. Pasti bekerja hingga malam lagi. Menjadi seorang seniman keramik sepertinya pasti melelahkan.

"Baiklah, aku mau tidur lagi. _Shitsurei!_"

"_Hai, douzo!_"

–美咲–

'_Hosh, hosh, hosh...'_

Matahari sudah melakukan rutinitas paginya. Menyebarkan sinar kekuningan hangat penuh manfaat. Mengubah pro vitamin D menjadi vitamin D, sumber utama energi di dunia, ...

"Fotosintesis!"

_'Yak, fotosintesis juga. Eh, suara itu...'_

Hinata melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman itu. Begitu banyak orang tapi yang mempunyai rambut seperti matahari musim panas hanya dia seorang.

'_Naruto-san. Bagaimana mungkin aku bertemu dengannya lagi?'_

Hinata ragu untuk memilih antara menyapa Naruto atau tidak. Namun Hinata terlambat, Naruto sudah menyadari kehadirannya. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus menyapanya kan?

Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah tanaman.

"Ohayou, Naruto-san," sapa Hinata seramah mungkin kemudian ikut jongkok di sebelah Naruto. Penampilan Naruto hari ini tidak jauh berbeda saat Hinata bertemu dengannya di Café kemarin. Sebuah _hoodie_ jingga dan celana _training_ hitam dan tidak lupa kacamata hitam serta _earphone_ di telinganya.

"Ohayou." Naruto menjawab dengan nada datar dan terlihat tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Hinata di sampingnya.

"Naruto-san sedang apa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sama. Ia mencoba tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto berdiri, membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan bertolak pinggang menghadap Hinata. "Bisa tidak jangan menggangguku!" kata Naruto sedikit membentak. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Hinata yang masih syok.

_'Idol? Bagaimana orang sepertinya bisa dikatakan idol? Tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa ramah!'_

Hinata memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya karena jadwalnya untuk bersih-bersih.

Kemudian dia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto yang sedang menedangi sebuah mesin penjual otomatis dengan wajah kesal.

Tunggu...Hinata harus menyingkir dari sana sebelum Naruto...

...melihatnya.

'_Ugh, terlambat.'_

Kekesalan Naruto sekarang beralih dari mesin penjual otomatis ke Hinata.

Hinata dapat melihat aura membunuh dari diri Naruto.

"Kamu suka padaku ya? Kenapa mengikutiku terus sih?" tanya Naruto keras.

Hinata tersentak. _'Kok jadi begini?'_

"M-ma-maaf, tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengikuti Naruto-san." Hinata segera menambahkan saat melihat ekpresi wajah Naruto semakin menakutkan. "Kita kan, satu gedung."

Hinata menunjuk sebuah gedung dengan sepuluh lantai yang berada hanya dua puluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Naruto menatap gedung itu dan kejengkelannya menghilang.

"Umm... maaf, sepertinya aku sudah salah," pinta Naruto sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan canggung.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto secara diam-diam.

'_Ternyata dia bisa juga meminta maaf. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat ternyata wajah terlihat masih muda dan agak bishounen. Apakah semua idol berwajah bishounen seperti ini?'_

Pipi Hinata sedikit merona karena pikirannya sendiri. '_Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari tahu tentang Orizee lebih detil dan segera melaporkan hal ini pada Sakura.'_

"_Oh, bukankah itu Naruto-sama, personil Orizee?"_

"_Mana?"_

"_Ah, kau benar!"_

"_Sedang apa ia di sini?"_

"_Itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kita minta tanda tangannya sekarang."_

"_Kyaaa~ Naruto-sama!"_

"_Itu personil Orizee!"_

"_Ugyaaa~ Naru-sama~!"_

"_Ayo kita minta foto bareng!"_

Sebelum Hinata menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang mencengkeram lengan kanannya dan menariknya kemudian mendorongnya ke dalam sebuah kendaraan. Lalu ia melihat sosok Naruto duduk di sebelahnya dan mengatakan sebuah kata yang kemudian ia sadari nantinya bahwa itu sebuah nama tempat.

"Shibuya, PARK LANE!"

–つづく–

**Pojok Author**

Ini adalah update-an yang cukup cepat bagi saya yang sibuk ini #hahaha

Mungkin alurnya sedikit cepat. Tapi…inilah yang bias saya tulis saat ini. Sudah lama tidak menulis fanfic atau jenis prosa apapun. Maaf jika mengecewakan. Terima kasih untuk semua review yang diberikan kepada saya. Jumlah yang merupakan rekor bagi saya. Tidak pernah sekalipun saya mendapat review sebanyak 11 buah per _chapter_-nya. Doumo Arigatou.

Chapter ini sedikit tidak jelas karena saya memang ingin membuat kalian penasaran #smirk

Dibawah ini adalah balasan review bagi reader yang tidak _Log in._

**mitsu-tsuki maaf gak login**

Sakura menjadi mak comblang? Um… #diam

Rahasia #hahaha

Ganbaruze~

**ramdhan-kun**

Sudah di-update. Douzo!

**Anangkun**

Saya senang kalau pairing ini banyak yang suka. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**suka snsd**

Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengatakan fanfic saya lumayan. #blush

**Natsumi H**

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan pujiannya. #Blush

**Kiriko mahaera unlogin**

Sudah di-update. Terima kasih sudah membaca

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~!

**M. Hara**


	3. As Idol

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

As Husband and Wife © Misaki Hara

Main Character

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Warning

Rewrite Story, AU (Japan-verse), Lil' Bit OOC

* * *

**Summary**

_Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang wanita lulusan luar negeri yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan akademiknya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa deadline menikahnya sudah telat dua tahun. 'Wanita keturunan Hyuuga harus mementingkan keluarga di atas segalanya' itulah yang selalu dikatakan orangtuanya sebelum ia terbang ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi S1-nya._

* * *

**As Idol**

Hinata berada tepat di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang entah berapa lantai itu, sedikit tercengang dan baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di pusat kota dengan pakaian olahraga seadanya. Ini semua gara-gara pria yang baru saja dia kenal kemarin.

Setelah membawanya ke pusat kota seenaknya, pria itu juga merampok uangnya. Ah, mungkin kata merampok terlalu berlebihan tapi setidaknya seperti itulah kejadiannya. Taksi yang dia naiki bersama pria itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung ini, kemudian pria itu turun dan Hinata pun jadi ikut turun, lalu pria itu meminta selembar uang 5000 _yen_-nya dan taksi itu pun pergi.

Ya, pria itu. Seseorang berambut pirang yang katanya idol terkenal. Namikaze Naruto.

_ Sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukannya? _ Hinata membatin. Kenapa dia dibawa kemari? Kesalahan apa lagi yang dia perbuat (jika kejadian kemari dihitung kesalahan)? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan menari-nari di setiap sel otaknya.

"Kau boleh pergi. Uangmu akan kukembalikan hari ini juga. Mungkin melalui Deidara, kata Naruto lalu melangkah meninggalkan Hinata."

_ Hah?! Aku dibawa kemari hanya untuk ini. Aku harus mengorbankan 30 menitku yang berharga hanya untuk dibawa paksa ke tempat yang tidak kuketahui dan kemudian dibiarkan begitu saja. _ Rasanya Hinata ingin meneriakkan itu semua namun diurungkannya. Berteriak bukanlah gayanya sama sekali.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Hinata yang berdiri terbengong.

"Kau belum pergi juga?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengusir. Naruto mengikuti tatapan Hinata yang mengarah ke gedung yang berada tepat di depan mereka. "Ini gedung _K Entertainment_. Orang biasa tidak bisa masuk dan aku tidak bisa mengajakmu masuk walaupun kau memaksa. Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk."

Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang daripada harus menghadapi semua kegilaan ini lebih lanjut. Ia pun berhasil mendapatkan taksi dan meluncur meninggalkan tempat itu.

–美咲–

"Oh, Uzumaki-san! Ohayou!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Matanya menyapu ke sekeliling ruangan mencari si sumber suara. Pria berambut coklat dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya yang amat dikenalnya. _'Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya sepagi ini?'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa, Iruka?"

Pria itu Iruka. Managernya di Orizee.

"Bukankah kau sedang berlibur di rumah kakakmu? Kenapa pula kau di kantor sepagi ini? Tidak seperti biasanya."

Memang tidak seperti biasanya dia berada di kantor management-nya sepagi ini. Naruto terlalu malas menjelaskan alasannya. Hanya akan berujung pada omelan satu jam penuh mengenai etika dan kewajiban seorang anggota _idol grup_.

"Aku sedang bosan saja," jawab Naruto. Semoga Iruka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Semoga _mood_-nya bagus pagi ini.

"Di mana Chouji?" tanya Naruto. Dirinya belum melihat sosok pria gendut yang biasanya membawa tas ransel yang isinya semua cemilan dan benda-benda yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan asisten sama sekali.

"Tentu saja dia belum datang. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau akan datang jam satu siang?" jawab Iruka kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruangan itu.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana olahraganya. Ia benar-benar tanpa persiapan saat datang kemari. Bahkan untuk mengganti pakaian pun tidak sempat.

_ Ini semua gara-gara gadis-gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Mengerikan! _

Naruto menghubungi sebuah nomor dari ponselnya dan mendapatkan mesin penjawab telepon berbicara padanya dengan suara datar. Ia tidak suka dengan suara mesin penjawab telepon. Tidak seperti manusia. Dingin. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang berinovasi untuk menjadikan suara itu menjawab lebih hangat dan ceria?

_ Baiklah, pikiranku mulai melantur. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? _

Naruto bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa itu dan mulai memandangi sekeliling ruangan tanpa tujuan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah poster besar. Empat pria dengan gayanya masing-masing tercetak di poster itu dan salah satunya adalah dia sendiri.

Orizee (オリゼー)

5th Anniversary Concert

_Sunset Wish_

Live at Tokyo Dome

8th August

Naruto menghela napas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburannya dan mulai siang ini dia akan kembali fokus latihan untuk konser akbar itu.

Naruto kembali melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Dinding ruangan itu penuh dengan poster-poster dirinya dan teman satu grupnya. Mini Album pertama, kedua, Album pertama, kedua, ketiga, Mini Album ketiga, keempat, The Best Album, Album keempat, Mini Album ke lima, Album kelima. Wajah-wajah ceria yang tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Lima tahun sejak debut mereka sebagai _idol group_. Ternyata sudah lama juga sejak ia, Sasuke, Sasori, dan Gaara memulai semua kegilaan ini. Dipicu oleh Sasori yang butuh uang untuk membayar sekolah dan persahabatan yang terlalu kuat di antara mereka berempat, mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah lubang yang dalam dan berkilau.

Ya, terlalu berkilau. Lubang di mana mereka harus menjadi diri mereka yang lain demi sekelompok orang bernama _FANS_. Terkadang Naruto lelah dengan semua rutinitas ini dan ingin lari saja. Awalnya terasa menyenangkan karena ia benar-benar melakukan hal baru tapi lama-kelamaan hanya membuatnya muak.

_ Aku lelah. _ Batin Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi terlentang di sofa itu dan menutup wajahnya dengan topi. Tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur.

–美咲–

"Hinata~! Gawat~!" Sakura berteriak memanggil Hinata saat melihat Hinata memasuki butiknya.

"Aku baru saja akan menghubungimu," lanjut Sakura panik. "Kau tahu-"

"Personil Orizee sekaligus _leader _grup nomor satu di Jepang saat ini. Peringkat pertama dalam poling Pria yang Paling Diinginkan Menjadi Pacar versi majalah Seventeen dan Pria _Sexy_ Berwajah Ikemen versi majalah An-an. Idol Grup pria dengan penjualan album terbesar selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Berumur 23 tahun. Setelah lulus dari Konoha Elite High School, melanjutkan ke Konoha Music of Academy jurusan Piano. Lulus setahun yang lalu sebagai lulusan terbaik. Anak dari Kepala Namikaze Group yang bergerak di bidang industry pariwisata dan transportasi. Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura ternganga mendengar Hinata berbicara panjang lebar. Sungguh tidak biasa.

"-dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya," lanjut Hinata dan mengakhirinya dengan satu tarikan napas yang panjang untuk mengontrol kembali emosinya.

"Kau sudah memeriksanya?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi pencampuran antara panik, kikuk, senang, dan terkejut.

Hinata menunjukkan kantung matanya yang sedikit menghitam. "Aku memeriksanya semalaman. Membaca setiap artikel yang berhubungan dengannya, menonton hampir semua video, dan hanya tidur setengah jam karena ada kelas pagi hari ini. Kita benar-benar dalam masalah, Sakura."

"-dan parahnya, aku adalah anggota fansclub Orizee. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalinya kemarin. Bodoh," kata Sakura sedikit bergumam.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang aku anggota fansclub Orizee!" Sakura sedikit membentak. Kelihatan dari wajahnya kalau dia sangat panik sekarang.

Hinata pun hampir panik namun ia bisa menahan emosinya saat ini.

_Apakah orang itu benar-benar akan menuntutku? Ti-tidak, tidak mungkin. Bukankah itu malah akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri? Ta-tapi, bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar menuntutku?_

"Kau harus meminta maaf, Hinata," ujar Sakura sembari meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di bahu Hinata. Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu.

_Apa?_

"Bukankah ini salahmu Sakura? Kau kan yang mendorongku sejak awal sehingga semua insiden itu terjadi," balas Hinata menolak. Hinata merasa Sakura sedang mencuci tangan dari masalah yang ia buat pelopori..

"Tapi, Hinata yang menamparnya kan?"

Mau tidak mau Hinata mengangguk. "Ah, tapi tetap Sakura kan, yang salah," sanggah Hinata akhirnya.

Sakura berlutut di depan Hinata. "Kumohon Hinata kau saja yang meminta maaf. Bagaimana jika mereka mengeluarkanku dari keanggotaan fansclub? Aku mohon," pinta Sakura yang hampir ingin menangis.

Hinata tidak tahan dengan sifat Sakura yang satu ini. Ia pun mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum paksa. "O-ke."

–美咲–

"Konnichiwa!"

Naruto menyapa seluruh staf yang ada di dalam ruang rekaman. Hari ini adalah jadwal Orizee untuk latihan vokal dalam rangka persiapan konser yang akan datang.

Di dalam ruangan itu sudah berkumpul tiga anggota Orizee lainnya yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Naruto menatap satu persatu mereka. Si Rambut Merah, Gaara, yang asyik dengan 3ds LL-nya, Si Boneka Kolektor, Sasori, yang sibuk mengutak-atik _smartphone-_nya, dan yang terakhir, Si Flamboyan, Sasuke, yang tengah mendengar sesuatu melalui _headset-_nya.

Gaara, Sasori, dan Sasuke seketika menghentikan kegiatannya saat menyadari kedatangan Naruto, _leader_ Orizee.

"Yo, _Riida_."

* * *

**Free Talk **

Helo minna~

Mood sedang bagus nih, makanya update fanfic :evillaugh

Mau tahu kenapa? Karena aku kemarin baru saja menonton Naruto Movie: Road To Ninja~ Yeay! Jangan iri ya, hehehe

Gomen nasai ne, kalau update-an ini kayak nggak niat dan lamanya nggak kira-kira. Bisa kalian lihat bahwa perkembangan fanfic ini begitu lambat. Jadi aku harap kalian bersabar ya. Well, kalau mau _stalking_ aku buat ngingetin update bisa lewat twitter aku misaki_hara

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~


	4. As Idol (2)

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

As Husband and Wife © Misaki Hara

Main Character

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Warning

AU (Japan-verse), Lil' Bit OOC

**Summary**

_Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang wanita lulusan luar negeri yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan akademiknya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa deadline menikahnya sudah telat dua tahun. 'Wanita keturunan Hyuuga harus mementingkan keluarga di atas segalanya' itulah yang selalu dikatakan orangtuanya sebelum ia terbang ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi S1-nya._

* * *

**URGENT: AUTHOR NOTE**

Ada kesalah penulisan mengenai anggota Orizee dalam chapter sebelumnya. Anggota yang benar adalah Naruto, Gaara, Sasori, dan Sasuke. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyaman dan mebuat kalian semua bingung. では、続きましょう！

* * *

**As Idol (2)**

Nafas yang sedikit terengah, peluh yang membahasi sekujur tubuh, bunyi berdecit akibat gesekan sepatu dengan lantai kayu berfurnis. Empat orang pemuda sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya berirama dan saling bersinkronisasi dipandu seorang pria nyentrik dengan rambut potongan _bob_ serta pakaian hijau ketatnya dan wanita berambut hitam pendek.

"_and five, six, seven..., eight!_"

Pria berpakaian hijau ketat memberi aba-aba berhenti. Si wanita berambut hitam pendek pun menghentikan alunan musik pengiring.

Pria berpakaian hijau ketat berbalik menghadap empat pemuda yg berada di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, latihan _dance_-nya kita akhiri sampai di sini dulu, jangan lupa untuk datang berkumpul satu jam lebih awal besok. Kita akan memperpanjang jam latihan sedikit demi sedikit," jelas pria berpakaian ketat hijau.

"Gaara, gerakanmu kurang bersemangat," tegur pria itu. "Tunjukkan masa mudamu yang berapi-api!"

Gaara hanya mengangguk seraya mengusap keringat yang mulai mengalir ke matanya. Rupanya ia lupa memakai _headband_ yang biasa ia kenakan saat melakukan kegiatan yang berkeringat seperti ini.

"Sasuke, gerakanmu sudah bagus...tapi kamu kurang meniupkan nyawa ke dalam _dance-_mu. Lincah dan enerjik saja tidak cukup," kata pria berpakaian ketat. "Kau butuh ekspresi."

"Naruto dan Sasori. Seperti biasa, kalian yang terbaik," lanjut pria itu sambil tersenyum menunjukkan pose ibu jari dan kemilau giginya yang putih.

Sasori, Sasuke dan Gaara pun membubarkan diri untuk menyingkirkan peluh yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka. Yang tertinggal di ruangan penuh cermin itu hanya Naruto dan instruktur _dance _mereka.

"Ano...Guy-sensei, untuk koreo lagu _Totally Captivated_, sepertinya terlalu sulit untuk kami lakukan. Karena kami akan menampilkan 16 lagu berturut-turut, saya rasa koreo yang tadi akan menguras tenaga kami di pertengahan konser," kata Naruto kepada pria berbaju hijau ketat yang bernama Guy alias Mighty Guy.

Guy menggeleng dan meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di bahu kanan Naruto. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," balas Guy. "Yang kalian butuhkan hanyalah stamina yang lebih dari sekarang."

Guy kembali menunjukkan senyuman khasnya. Naruto merasakan ada hal mengerikan di balik senyum Guy itu. Entah apa itu.

–美咲–

Hinata baru saja menuntaskan kelas Pengantar Sosiologi yang bertiga-SKS semenit yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau dosen pengganti itu sama beratnya dengan dosen tetap. Ia hanya berharap Kurenai-sensei segera kembali dari Cambridge dan mengambil alih tugas mengajar yang memang telah menjadi tugasnya.

"Haaahh…" Hinata menghela napas panjang untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia melirik jam tangan mungil yang telah menemaninya selama hampir enam tahun. Hadiah spesial dari orang yang spesial.

Jarum jam-nya menunjukkan angka dua belas dan lima.

12.05 p.m. Waktunya makan siang.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin kampus. Hari ini ia tidak sempat menyiapkan bekal makan siangnya karena bangun kesiangan. Sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ini semua gara-gara Sakura.

Ya, Sakura membuatnya terjaga semalaman hanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Naruto. Uhm, Uzumaki Naruto. Si _Idol_.

Baru saja Hinata tiba di kantin, _smartphone_-nya bordering menandakan panggilan. masuk. Hinata merogoh isi tasnya dan melihat layar _smartphone_ sedetik sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata tanpa berbasa-basi.

"_Hinata-chan, ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita kemarin."_

_Pembicaraan kemarin?_

"Ta-tapi…"

"_Aku tunggu di Yamanaka Café. Oke?"_

Sambungan pun terputus. Kebiasaan buruk dari Sakura adalah betindak tanpa bertanya dulu kepada orang lain. Hinata kenal benar Sakura dan ia tahu bahwa ajakan Sakura tidak bisa ditolak. Sakura _tidak suka_ ditolak.

"Apa boleh buat…" gumam Hinata kemudian berbalik arah menuju jalanan keluar kampus.

–美咲–

"Mau makan di mana kita siang ini?" tanya Sasori seraya mengencangkan sabuk pengaman.

Keempat personil Orizee saat ini sedang berada di _basement_ gedung K Entertainment. Mereka diberi istirahat sekitar empat sebelum latihan vokal dimulai. Hanya mereka berempat, tanpa pengawal, asisten, apalagi manajer mereka. Kesempatan yang sangat langka.

"Di mana saja, aku sudah lapar," jawab Gaara yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sasori, supir mereka hari ini.

Sasuke baru memasuki mobil berpenumpang empat orang itu dan menjawab,"Terserah."

Naruto yang masuk terakhir berusaha keras untuk menempatkan gitar kesayangannya di posisi yang pas. Bagian penumpang belakang terasa sesak seketika. Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang akan bawakan mereka saat konser, pun terhimpit di antara pintu mobil dan _teddy bear_ berukuran jumbo yang menjadi sekat antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Ditambah lagi gitar Naruto yang tidak mau kalah untuk duduk di bangku penumpang, Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Naruto, singkirkan gitarmu itu," kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Ha?"

"Singkirkan gitarmu segera! Tempat ini menjadi sangat sempit!" perintah Sasuke.

Urat dahi Naruto menegang. _Menyingkirkan gitarku? Yang benar saja._

"Kenapa tidak _teddy bear _ini saja yang disingkirkan?! Ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari gitarku," balas Naruto.

Kini, giliran Sasori yang menegang urat dahinya. "Ini mobilku dan itu bonekaku, kenapa tidak kalian saja yang menyingkir?" tanya Sasori mencoba menahan kekesalannya.

"Aku sedang malas menyetir," jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruto tidak menjawab Sasori dan malah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan boneka _teddy bear_ itu ke bawah kursi penumpang.

"Mengapa tidak kalian taruh saja di bagasi? Permasalahan beres, kan," usul Gaara dengan polos.

Serentak Sasori dan Naruto menjawab, "Tidak MAU!"

Sasuke membuang muka ke jendela mobil yang berada di sebelahnya dan menghela napas. Begitu pula Gaara. Seketika mobil itu hening. Tidak ada pergerakan dari keempat manusia yang ada di dalamnya sampai Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan menyandang gitar kesayangannya.

"Yamanaka Cafe," ujar Naruto. "Kalian pergi duluan. Aku akan naik taksi."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari ketiga temannya, Naruto pun melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

–美咲–

"-dan Sasori itu hobinya mengoleksi boneka. Lucu, kan?"

Hinata hanya menggangguk pelan kemudian menyeruput jus wortelnya. Itu bukan minuman favorit Hinata, namun demi kesehatan mata, ia harus meminumnya paling tidak sekali sehari.

Mereka, Hinata dan Sakura, sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di Yamanaka Cafe. Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari pintu cafe. Benar-benar tempat yang tidak strategis. Ternyata cafe ini sangat ramai di siang hari itu.

Hinata baru menyadari bahwa ia dan Sakura telah berbincang-bincang selama hampir dua jam dan belum masuk ke inti permasalahan sedikitpun. Sejujurnya Hinata sudah lelah mendengar celotehan Sakura tentang itu-Orizee, ini-Orizee, siapa-Orizee.

"Ne, Sakura, sebaiknya sekarang kita membicarakan pokok permasalahan ini," usul Hinata.

Sakura diam sejenak. "Oh iya, itu tujuan kita kemari. Aku hampir melupakannya, hehehehe."

_Kau benar-benar melupakannya Sakura_, batin Hinata.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Tidak ada ide yang terlintas sedikit pun di otaki Hinata. Meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Bagaimana jika dengan surat?" cetus Sakura.

"Surat?"

"Ya, kita alamat langsung ke alamatnya supaya tidak dibaca oleh manajer atau asisten mereka," jelas Sakura antusias. "Hanya ada satu masalah, yaitu alamat dari Naruto-sama."

"Kalau alamat..., sepertinya tetanggaku tahu," kata Hinata. Ia teringat seseorang yang tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemennya.

"Memangnya dia siapa? Yang kutahu, di lantai itu hanya ada tiga penyewa. Zetsu si misterius, Hinata, dan Dei-, jangan bilang-"

Hinata mengangguk seolah mengerti kelanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan Sakura. "Deidara adalah kakak dari Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ap-mhh." Teriakan Sakura akan menggemparkan seisi cafe kalau saja Hinata tidak membekap mulut Sakura.

"Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam pikirianku kalau Deidara, tetanggamu itu, ada hubungan darah dengan Naruto. Mirip tidak bahkan nama keluarganya pun berbeda," kata Sakura sedikit berbisik-bisik.

"Tapi aku rasa surat bukan cara yang tepat untuk meminta maaf," ujar Hinata seolah tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan. "Sepertinya kita harus meminta maaf secara langsung," lanjutnya.

Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar usulan Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin di-_blacklist_ dari fans club."

"Aku... tidak tahu cara lain," gumam Hinata sedikit lesu. _'Ji-jika ia benar-benar menuntutku, maka beritanya akan menyebar luas hingga universitas dan... k-karierku akan selesai selamanya.'_

Hinata melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela yang memperlihatkan suasana jalanan di depan Yamanaka Cafe. Ia melihat tiga orang pria dengan kacamata hitam dan pakaian yang sangat _stylish_ mengarah ke pintu masuk cafe. Hinata merasa familiar dengan wajah-wajah yang ditutupi kacamata hitam itu. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat mereka beberapa hari lalu di suatu tempat.

'_Suatu tempat?'_

Hinata melirik Sakura yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bagaimana-cara-meminta-maaf ke kegiatan saling-balas-membalas-pesan-lovey-dovey. Hinata menghela napas dan kembali memandangi jalanan melalui kaca di samping kanannya.

Matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil dengan kaca mata minus yang menutupi sepasang mata ber-iris biru langit dan gitar di punggungnya. Hinata terus mengikuti pergerakan pria itu hingga ia menyadari siapa pria tersebut.

"_Irasshaimase, o kyaku-sama."_

Hinata sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk menghindari suara yang tidak diinginkan keluar dari mulutnya.

Hinata membeku dan hanya bisa terus menatap pria yang baru saja memasuki cafe dan bergabung dengan tiga pria lain yang telah lebih dahulu masuk. Jaraknya dengan sekelompok pria itu kira-kira hanya lima meter.

Sepertinya pria itu menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tengah berdiri menatapnya. Pandangan pria itu menusuk tajam. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya manajer cafe menyambut mereka dan menunjuk ke lantai dua kemudian berusaha menggiring mereka ke sana.

Pria itu tidak mengikuti ketiga temannya dan malah mendekati tempat di mana Hinata berada.

Sakura sedikit lambat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia heran mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dan tak lama kemudian ikut berdiri ketika menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri di dekat mereka.

"N-na-naruto."

–つづく–

* * *

**Author Note**

Hola, mina-san…

Akhirnya update juga. Thanks banget buat semua yang sudah review, fave, follow, bahkan follow twitter saya, hehhe. Hontou ni arigato ne~

Yap, chapter ini masih kelanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya. Alur fanfic ini akan super lambat. Jadi harap bersabar ya. Karakter asli Naruto dan Hinata belum kelihatan di sini. Saya tetap berusaha membuat karakter Naruto tetap ceria dan Hinata tetap dengan pemalunya. Sejauh ini masih banyak pengenalan tokoh-tokoh.

Untuk typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya, mohon dimaafkan. Sumimasen deshita.

Segala pertanyaan saya tamping di review dan twitter. Bagi yang review-nya nggak login, maaf nggak bisa bales. Review-lah dengan akun kalian ya, biar asik. Hahhaha

Saya harap reviewnya makin banyak ya~ biar saya juga semangat melanjutkannya. Ouen shite kudasai ne~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

**M. Hara**


End file.
